Commandos 2: Men of Courage
Commandos 2: Men of Courage is the sequel to Commandos: Behind Enemy Lines and Commandos: Beyond the Call of Duty. The games, developed by Pyro Studios and produced by Eidos Interactive, have been some of the most successful World War II strategy games to be created for PC. The Macintosh version of this title is published by Feral Interactive. The game places the player in command of a squad of commandos and various other Allied forces as they fight behind enemy lines to accomplish to defeat the Axis. The action stretches from 1941 to 1945 and takes place on both the Western Front against the Germans and in the Pacific theatre against the Japanese Empire. The Commandos In the Game, you are given a few of the 8 commandos, or sometimes all, to complete certain objectives. However, depending on the commando's abilities, they can perform specific skills. *Jack (Butcher) O'Hara, (The Green Beret) is an Irish sergeant under the name "Tiny". In the game, he is the toughest and the only commando strong enough to lift heavy loads like fuel barrels and boxes. He can also stab enemies with his knife and bury himself in most soft surfaces. *Sir Francis T. Woolridge, (The Sniper) is a British operative under the name "Duke". In the game, he is the team's sharpshooter. *Sidney Perkins, (The Driver) a American operative known as "Tread". He is the only commando who can drive tanks, set various traps and throw molotov cocktails or smoke grenades. *Thomas Hancock, (The Sapper) a British operative under the name "Inferno". He is an expert in explosives and heavy weapons such as flamethrowers and bazookas. He is also the only commando who can fire the turret of a tank. *James Blackwood, (The Diver) an Australian operative known as "Fins". He can dive underwater and stay under indefinitely using his scuba gear, and is the only one who can pilot rowing boats. He can also use a grappling hook and throw knives. *René Duchamp, (The Spy) a French operative known as "Spooky". He can disguise himself as any enemy soldier or officer, and can not only distract enemies, but order lower ranking ones to look a certain direction or walk to nearby places. He cannot punch out enemies, but can use a poison syringe to daze, knock-out or even kill his opponents. *Paul Toledo, (The Thief) a French operative known as "Lupin". He is the smallest, the sneakiest and fastest, and can climb certain walls and jump through windows. He can also lockpick boxes and certain doors and knock opponents out with a roundhouse kick, but he can't tie them up. *Natasha Nikochevski, (The Seductress) is a Soviet operative from Kiev who is known as "Lips". In the game, she can distract enemy soldiers and dress as enemy operatives, but only when generals or SS are not present. She can also use a sniper rifle. *Whiskey, a bull terrier dog whose owner was a member of the French resistance shot by the Nazis. He can be used to distract enemies and pass items between commandos who use a dog whistle to call him. Enemies and allies In the game, the story takes place in WWII. The enemies are the Germans in the Western theatre, and the Japanese in the Pacific. In certain missions, there are people willing to help your commandos, or who the commandos need to help. They generally are the US soldiers, the British Soldiers, or the Gurkhas. Sometimes when there are no troop based allies to help the player, there are sometimes single allies to assist the player with a specific objective. Missions The game has 10 actual missions, and 10 bonus missions. Click on the mission's name to find out more information about it. *''Night of the Wolves'' **''Bonus Mission 1'' *''Das Boot, Silent Killers'' **''Bonus Mission 2'' *''White Death'' **''Bonus Mission 3'' *''Target: Burma'' **''Bonus Mission 4'' *''Bridge over the River Kwai'' **''Bonus Mission 5'' *''The Guns of Savo Island'' **''Bonus Mission 6'' *''The Giant in Haiphong'' **''Bonus Mission 7'' *''Saving Private Smith'' **''Bonus Mission 8'' *''Castle Colditz'' **''Bonus Mission 9'' *''Is Paris Burning?'' **''Bonus Mission 10'' Historical inaccuracy *In mission "The Giant In Haiphong", the city Haiphong resembles a Chinese city, when in fact the city is in Vietnam. This inaccuracy extends to the game's website, which places Haiphong in China, and even wrongfully locates South East Asia.http://www.eidos.co.uk/gss/legacy/commandos2/mission.html *In the mission "Target: Burma" where the player must liberate a Burmese town from Japanese control, there is a giant Buddha statue in the temple area. In reality, there is no giant Buddha statue in Burma, it appears to be very similar to the Great Buddha of Kamakura of Japan. Trivia *The majority of the missions are based on Film and Literature: :*The mission "The Bridge on the River Kwai" is based on the movie of the same name, and it involves the rescue of Colonel Guinness, who is based on Colonel Nicholson, portrayed by actor Sir Alec Guinness in the film. The mission also involves destroying the Bridge, which looks very similar to the one seen in the movie. :*The mission "Guns of Savo Island", involves the infiltration and destruction of the giant guns on the island. Because the name and the plot are very similar, this mission may also be based on the film The Guns of Navarone. However, in the same mission, the player is assisted by a "hero" character named Wilson who is based in part on Robinson Crusoe's character. :*The mission "Das Boot, Silent Killers", is very loosely based on Das Boot. :*The mission "Castle Colditz" (Actually based on the American POW prison Oflag IV-C), involves the rescue of Russian soldiers in America, is loosely based on the films The Great Escape and The Colditz Story. :*The mission "Saving Private Smith", is obviously related to "Saving Private Ryan". *This game was packaged with Deus Ex, Tomb Raider Chronicles, and Thief 2 in an Eidos-released "Action 4-Play" pack for the PC. Note Category:Games